


Flowey's Experiment

by baileaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, flowey possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey takes possession over Papyrus's body and decides to have a little fun with Sans.<br/>Originally posted on FF.net on: 11/17/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowey's Experiment

Sans sat at his sentry station just outside of Snowdin, fast asleep. His job was to watch for any humans that might come through, but since that was such a very rare occurrence, Sans decided now was the perfect time to catch up on his sleeping. The little skeleton snored quietly, his head resting in his arms, when suddenly a voice called out to him. The mysterious voice called his name several time before it aroused the monster from its slumber. The voice sounded somewhat like his brother, Papyrus's, but there was something a little off about it. Groggily Sans lifted his head.

"Hmm... Papyrus, is that you?" Sans mumbled.

Suddenly Sans was jerked awake as something grabbed his arms pulled him over the front of his station and pinned him to the ground in front of it. Sans gave a cry of surprise from the rough treatment and his left eye began to glow brightly as he prepared to use the full force of his magic on his attacker. Sans stopped dead though, when he looked up at the aggressor.

Sans looked up into the eyes of his brother, but something was very, very wrong. Vines entangled the taller skeletons entire being, snaking up his legs, through his armour, down his arms, and around his head. The same vines also gripped tightly at Sans's body, but that's not what made the little monster stop. No, what made his stop was the look of fear and pain written on his siblings face.

Before Sans could breathe another word, a little golden flower suddenly popped out of Papyrus's left eye socket.

"Howdy, Sans, it's you pal Flowey, Flowey the flower," The flower said sweetly.

"Papyrus and I were in the area and thought we might stop by."

"You..." Sans said shaking in anger. "What have you done to my brother?!"

The flower laughed "Oh, nothing really. I'm just helping Papyrus be the strongest monster in the world. With me helping there's no way Undyne won't let him into the royal guard."

"Sans... help me... it hurts..." Papyrus whispered hoarsely.

Sans clenched his jaw. Hearing his brother in such pain was like a knife to his soul.

"Let him go now, or else..." Sans said his eye glowing brightly.

Flowey just giggled, before his face contorted into an evil smirk.

"Or what," The flower laughed. "If you try to hurt me you'll only be hurting your brother in the process."

"How is that any different from what you're doing?" Sans lashed out.

"Well, I wouldn't be the dirty brother killer now would I?" Flowey said pulling another horrifying face.

Sans eyes went dark in defeat as he pulled his gaze away from the maniacal flower and his suffering brother. Flowey laughed wickedly relishing in the pain and suffering he was creating.

"We've only just started to have our fun though. I thought, this time, I might experiment." Flowey said.

Just than several vines sprang out from inside Papyrus and began slithering all over Sans's body. The shorter skeleton shuttered uncomfortably as the vines snaked under him shirt. Suddenly one of the vines grabbed the front of Sans's T-shirt and the fabric gave away with a sickening tearing noise. Another vine snaked around Sans's waistband and began to tug his shorts down.

"W-What are you doing?" Sans choked out.

"Come on Papyrus, why don't you join in on the fun?" Flowey giggled.

With Flowey's vines controlling his arms Papyrus began to rub the smaller monster's chest sensually.

"Flowey what are you doing?!" Sans said more forcefully.

"Oh relax Sans, I just want to see you and your brother have a good time together." Flowey said.

Papyrus's hands began to trail down to his pelvis and Sans took in a sharp breath. The smaller skeleton's eye flashed and suddenly his member appeared out of magic. Papyrus took his hands off of his brother and began to take off his lower armour. A similar magic penis protruded from the skeletons pelvis.

"Flowey... please... don't make me..." Papyrus whispered shakily.

"Don't bother fighting me Papyrus, in the end I always get what I want." Said Flowey.

Papyrus stood immobile for a second shaking violently, and whimpering. Floweys face suddenly changed and he screamed.

"I said don't fight me!"

Papyrus collapsed onto of Sans; their pelvises connecting. Papyrus's hand came down and grabbing both his and Sans's dick began to slowly jack them off.

"This is fucked up Flowey," Sans said trying to keep his voice level. "Even for you."

Flowey simply laughed as Papyrus quickened the pace of his hand. The two of them were now starting to groan, Sans holding it back better than Papyrus. Papyrus continued to quicken the pace and his moans and whimpers became louder and louder. Tears started to streak down Sans's eyes.

"Are you not enjoying yourself Sans," Flowey asked with mock sympathy. "Maybe we should change up positions." Swiftly Papyrus moved his pelvis back and grabbed both his and Sans's penis's and he then began to push them together tip to tip. Sans gasped and jerked his head back from the sensation, before he came all over himself and Papyrus. The taller skeleton quickly followed, adding to the mess of monster semen.

Flowey retracted his vines from Sans and commanded Papyrus to stand up so he could get a proper look and the broken little skeleton. Sans lay panting covered in tears and jizz. Flowey gave one last laugh.

"See! Wasn't that fun?" Flowey said.

"...Sans..." Papyrus whimpered tears running down his cheekbones.

"We should probably put the little thing out of its misery. Wouldn't you say so Pap?" Said Flowey.

Slowly Papyrus's hand came up to summon a bone attack.

"N-No... Please..." Papyrus choked out. Quickly Papyrus's hand came up and a wall of bones unearthed from the spot where Sans lay. But just before the bones were able to touch Sans everything went black for a second and then Sans was gone. Flowey furrowed is brow in dissatisfaction as he forced Papyrus's hand back down to his side. As the bones slid back into the earth the only sounds were those coming from the forest.

"Oh well," Flowey said suddenly. "I guess we'll see him later. Come one Papyrus let's go show Undyne your new found strength."

As Papyrus's possessed body began to make its way into Snowdin, a hooded figure watched in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after reading about Flowey Possession AU's. I couldn't resist writing it down. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Baileaves


End file.
